Apocalyptic
by NeonGirl14
Summary: Have any of you wondered what would happen when Lory has her baby? When they get older? If the others have kids? What life would be like for them if they did? Well, read and find out. Better than it sounds. :) ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know it's short ,but it's just the prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Bailey and I am twelve years old. My parents are Rick and Lory and my older brothers' name is Carl. I have a twin sister named Hailey ,but she looks nothing like me.

I look alot like my dad ,when she has a little darker skin and darker hair than I do. We have two other best friends Kayla and Christina. Kayla's parents are Darryl and Carol, she has three brothers.

She is fourteen and they're seven, nine, and eleven. Christina is twelve like us ,her parents are Glenn and Maggie. She has four siblings a younger sister and brother and two older sisters.

We all four are so sneaky ,well at least we think. We usually get caught ,well we always get caught. We were born in this world we grew up only knowing the world our parents have told us about.

I have been able to hit my targets ,since I was five years old, So this is _our_ story.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it? :)**

**Be extreamly and amazingly AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! ;)**

**~NeonGirl14~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i usually don't do 3rd person point of view or a Walking Dead FF, but I wanted to try it, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Oh, and I do not own the walking dead, I only own Hailey, Bailey, Christina, Kayla, and the plot.**

**I had already wrote over half of this by the time I watched the newest episode, so Lory is alive.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Bailey sat down by her twin sister, Hailey, at the fire. Kayla a little mad that Bailey had just up and left without telling anyone where she was going, shoved a plate with a squirrel she had caught and a little piece of fish.

"Where were you?" Hailey whispered to Bailey.

"Doesn't matter." Bailey whispered back.

"Yes it does." Hailey argued.

"No it doesn't." Bailey grumbled back angrily. Almost everyone around the fire was starring straight at Bailey.

"What?" Bailey asked annoyed. Bailey knew she was acting like a brat, something she has never done before, but didn't care. She just didn't like alot of attention and that was exactly what everyone was doing.

"Where were you?" ,Lory asked. Bailey and Lory didn't have such a good relationship, so they rarely spoke to each other.

"I am sure you were so worried." Bailey said sarcastically back to her.

"I was." Lory said, looking at her with disbelief. "Why do you hate me?"

_Here we go. _Bailey thought. Bailey couldn't even believe that Lory had the nerve to ask her that question.

"Because you hate me." Hailey said glaring at Lory. "You have always hated me."

"That is not-" Lory started.

"-Yes it is." Bailey said. "You have always hated her and you wouldn't even talk to me ,until I was ten. And you ask me why I hate you, well you have your answer." She said spinning around and running into the woods.

Bailey ran down near the lake, unknownly with Carl chasing after her. Bailey collapsed beside the near by lake with tears in her eyes, not a minute later hearing footsteps and uneven breathing.

Bailey snapped her head to the side to see her older brother Carl. She looked back at the lake, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. "If it is about Lory, you hate her to."

"It's not about that. But, where were you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. It does because you know for a fact that I was worried about you." Carl said, starring at his little sister. "Dad, would have sent out a search party, if I hadn't of stopped him and the only reason I stopped him was, because you have done something like this before."

"If i tell you, will you promise me you won't yell at me, tell anyone, or lecture me?" Bailey asked looking at her brother.

"Promise." Carl said without hesitation.

"I was looking in the houses about a mile away." Bailey said looking down.

"Bailey-" Carl started.

"-You promised."

"Okay, Okay. Will you at least promise me next time you decide to go out, to at least tell someone or bring someone along with you?" Carl asked. The truth was, Carl was scared for his sister. Even if he knew that she could take care of herself, she was only twelve years old and always got in risky situations.

"Promise." Bailey grumbled.

"Now, let's head back to camp, it's getting late." Carl said.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it? :)**

**Be extreamly and amazingly AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! ;)**

**~NeonGirl14~ **


End file.
